Time Travel
by AtemTheKingOfGames
Summary: Harry Finds out a new spell that will change his live forever. This fanfic takes place After Half-Blood Prince.
1. The Begining

Time Travel

Our tale begins when Harry goes to Mr. Slughorn for advice on a new spell. Harry's friends know about the spell.

"Professor Slughorn" says Harry.

"Hmm what is it m'boy" He says.

"Uhh if it's not to much trouble I'd like advice on my new spell" says Harry.

"No, No, No trouble at all." So what new spell is this, He says. (While he's pouring a bottle of Butterbeer and taking a sip)

Harry Replied, "It's Timidus Tractus"

In shock of Harry's reply, Slughorn Violently Spits out The Butterbeer in his mouth. "T… T… Timidus T…Tr… Tractus" Stuttered Slughorn

" Yes Sir Timidus Tractus, Is there a problem" He said.

" No, No, No problem at all it's just that…."

"That what Sir" Said Harry

" Just That, that spell was used by You know who" Said Slughorn. " Harry it's very important that you tell me where you found this spell"

"Well sir when Hermoine and I where at the library at the restricted section we saw a book that belonged to MOT ELDDIR and read it" said Harry

" Mot Elddir you say well I've got to do some research on this Mot Elddir" Slughorn said. "Anyways do you know what the spell Timidus Tractus does"

" Yes it lets you travel through time and space" Said Harry. "But there is something else"

"What is it" Slughorn said

" You'll need an offering of a Potion, an item, or blood" Said Harry

"Blood!!! I'm pretty sure you'll be smart enough not to sacrifice your own blood" Joked Slughorn

" Haha yeah I guess your right we'll just get something else," said Harry

" Yeah" Said Slughorn. " Ohh My, My Look at the time you better be off to bed before someone sees you"

" Goodbye Professor" said Harry

Harry goes to the Gryffindor Common Room and talks to Hermoine.

"So Harry how'd it go with Slughorn," She said

"Excellent" He said

"The slug said" I wouldn't be stupid enough to get my own blood"

They both laughed.

Ron comes down to talk to Harry.

"So Harry have you decided on what to sacrifice for the spell… I'm sacrificing blood" Ron Said

Harry and Hermoine looks at Ron in a WTF look.

Hermoine said, " Harry and I might not be stupid enough to get our own blood but you might be Ron"

Harry And Hermoine laughed louder than hell.

"Hey, I take that offensive" said Ron

"I'm sorry Ron but Why don't you just give up a potion" Said Harry

" I'm Not very good with potions" Ron replied

" Well I could make you one," said Harry

" Really Harry you would do that for me" Said Ron

" Of course you my best friend" Replied Harry

" Thanks… but wait wouldn't you have to make 3 potions then" Ron said

" 3 potions?? Why 3" said Harry

"1 to go anywhere in time or space, 2 to go back to the present, and 3 for me. I'll just try to make one on my own" said Ron

" I hadn't thought about the second one" said harry

" Yeah Me too" Said hermoine

" Well now you do" said ron

"Well guys I'm beat I'm going to bed" said Harry

Harry walks to the Beds

" Night Harry" Said Hermoine and Ron

" Well now that Harry's gone why don't we kiss" said Ron

Hermoine Bitch Slaps Ron's face and says "No"

Ron Says " Sorry just got the mood of the moment"

Hermoine said "Ohh fine"

Ron and Hermoine Kissed with passion, Ron entered Hermoine's mouth with his tongue. But before he could get any further, Harry came down Saying

" What's a better sacrifice rumblewe…"

" Harry" said Hermoine and Ron (While pushing away from each other)

" Am I interrupting something" Said Harry

" No, No I was Just. Just getting candy from Ron's Mouth" said Hermoine

"Yeah that's what she was doing" said Ron

" Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh Right well I'll go back and you two love birds can go back to "getting Candy" Said Harry

" Uhh we should go to bed too" said Hermoine

" Yeah we should" said Ron

" You Just ruined my chance" said Ron

"Sorry" said Harry

They both go to the beds and sleep.


	2. Starting The Travel

Time Travel P.2

**Our Story begins on the next morning. **

"Ron, Ron wake up your gonna be late for our class" Said Harry

"Uhhhhmmm………….." said Ron

"Wakkkkkkeee… uppppp… Ronnn…" Said Harry

(Harry Thinks To Himself) I have an idea, I'll just slap him a few times, and yeah that'll work.

Harry goes next to Ron and Slaps his face so very hard it left a mark.

"What the bloody hell was that for harry!!!" Said Ron

" To wake you up" said Harry

" Well great you left a mark now people will be asking what that mark on my head is" Said Ron

" Yeah that's great you can thank me later" said Harry

"Thank you, I'd rather slap you" said Ron

"Yeah sure you will… Now get off the bed before I make you" said Harry

" Make me, how you gonna do that" said Ron

"You shouldn't have asked that… Wingardian Leviosa" Said Harry

Harry waved his wand and made Ron levitate in mid-air making him spin around and move up, down, left, to right.

"Uggghhh" said Ron

"See, now get dressed before it's to late for class" said Harry

"Gees Just like my mother" Whimpered Ron

"What was that" Harry said (While pointing his wand at him)

"Ohh nothing" said Ron

Minutes Later In the potions class.

"Alright Students today we'll be making a potion called Wembeling Potion" Said Slughorn

"Now can anyone tell me what this potion can do" Said Slughorn

Hermoine, Romilda, and Lavender, raise their hands.

"Ahhhh yes Romilda" Said Slughorn

"It can cause you fall into a great sleep" said Romilda

"Uhhhhmmm not quite, anyone else like to try" Said Slughorn

"Yes Hermoine it can cause you to be paralyzed for a great deal of time" Said Hermoine

"Yes Correct, this potion can cause you to become paralyzed for at least 2-3 hours. You can see what's going on but you can't do anything about it." Said Slughorn

Harry raises his hand

"Sir can this potion go longer than the suggested period, like 4 hours, and can you use it on more than 1 person." Said Harry

"Curious are we, okay well the better you make the potion the longer the effects will linger, lets say you did an excellent job the effects will probably stay for 4 hours. For the person, yes you may use it on more than one but you'll need both to drink It." Said Slughorn

"Alright Children now you will need to know the ingredients to Wembeling Potion because you attempt to make one" said Slughorn

"The ingredients are Dragons Eye, Porcupine Quills, Peppermint Leaves, and Frog Legs." Said Slughorn

" Alright now go make you potions" said Slughorn

Everyone makes their potions some failed some succeeded.

" Alright enough let me see" said Slughorn

Slughorn looked and saw that only some had succeeded in making the potion.

"Okay only Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Romilda, Lavender, Goyle" Said Slughorn

"Everyone else failed" Said Slughorn

" Well Okay Class Dismissed" said Slughorn

In the Hallways.

"Okay guys are you ready for this" said Harry

"Yes" said Hermoine And Ron

"I was able to sneak some potions" Said Hermoine

"Right so lets Meet up in the common room"

"Right" Said Hermoine And ron

The three are walking down the halls when Mcgonnigal Asks Ron

"Ron Weasly get back here"

"Yes mam" said Ron

"What is that on your face, it looks like a hand mark, Tattoos will not be tolerated in Hogwarts" She Said

" But mam I…" said Ron

"No excuses" She said

Harry giggles

"Harry" Said Hermoine

"Where'd he get that mark anyways" said Hermoine

"I slapped Him" Harry said

"Mr. Weasly to my office" Said Mcgonnigal

Ron looks back and says, "Thanks a lot Harry"

In the common room after Ron's punishment

"Okay first we put the potions on the table" Said harry

"Then we just say where we want to go Future Present Past" Said Harry

"Than we just say the spell" said Harry

"Okay Ron and I are going to the future" Said Hermoine

"Right than I'll be going to the past, we need 2 potions each" Said Harry

"Okay so lets do it……….


	3. Harry's travel to the Past

Time Travel P. 3

We start as the friends start to go time traveling. Ron & Hermoine go to the Future. Harry Goes to the past.

"Well guys I'm going to the past" says Harry

Harry Puts the potion on the table and says the spell Timidus Tractus.

Hermoine Puts the potion on the table and says the spell Timidus Tractus.

Ron Puts the potion on the table and says the spell Timidus Tractus.

All of them miraculously disappear to where they want.

In the past

Harry wakes up in the middle of village with his clothes in the same way as everyone else's.

Harry talks to a stranger.

"Excuse me sir can you tell me where I am" said Harry

" Nasa villio ka nag maga magio na tao" Stranger Said

"Excuse me" Said Harry

The Stranger Pointed to a very large hut.

So Harry decided to go there.

Harry Took out his wand and proceeded inside the house with caution.

"Hello… anyone here" Said Harry

A wand appears out of nowhere and someone say's Expellearmus.

In response Harry Says "Expellearmus"

The two start to battle for hours until the stranger puts his hand down.

" Who are you"? said The stranger

"I am Harry Potter"

"Who are you" Harry said

"I am Merlin Ambrosius"

Harry Gasped in excitement. " Merlin the great wizard" Said Harry

"Yes" Said Merlin

" Now boy where did you come from" Said Merlin

"I came from the future, I am a wizard, It's an honor to be in your presence" said Harry

"Hmm The future?" Said Merlin

"Yes In the future" Said Harry

"Well how where you able to get back here" Said Merlin

"I Used A spell called Timidus Tractus" said Harry

" A spell you say, How about we battle if you can defend you are truly a wizard I cannot just trust people" Said Merlin

" I understand" Said Harry

"We shall fight outside, Follow me" Said Merlin

Harry followed him outside

"lets begin" said Merlin

Battle Begin Life: Merlin 100%, Harry 100%

Merlin cast Expellearmus

Harry cast Incendio

The two stay at an even level.

Merlin's Expellearmus Gives out. Leaving wide open.

Merlin Cast reflecto Reflecting the attack of Incendio and casting it back to Harry.

Harry casts Wingardian leviosa to lift the attack.

Merlin cast Crucio

Harry cast Confringo (whatever this spell touches turnes into an explosion)

Harry Ducks

The confringo explode in Merlins face. Life: Merlin 70% Harry 100%

Harry cast Bombardo

Merlin still tries to recover

He gets hit by bombardo Life: Merlin 10% Harry 100%

Merlin cast Levicorpus  
Harry cast Liberacorpus

Merlin cast Locomotor mortis

Harry's legs are locked for 3 spells

Merlin cast Transmogrifian Torture ( The Foe is tortured which is caused by petrification or Death) Life: Harry 90%

Merlin cast Incendeo Life: Merlin 10 % Harry 50%

Merlin cast Incendeo Life: Merlin 10% Harry 10%

Harry gets up quickly and cast Heveer Mutir Gamuin (Harry gets healed and inflictes double the damage he took in 4 turns) Life: Merlin –70% Harry 100%

Battle End

Winner: Harry Potter

"My, my you are a true wizard aren't you" said Merlin

"Yes" said Harry

"But Merlin Sir can you teach me the teachings of the past" Said Harry

"Definatly… For someone to beat me like that it would be my pleasure" Said Merlin

"Thank you Sir" said Harry

They both go back in the Hut.


End file.
